The Hell Within Me
by XxBlack GaurdianxX
Summary: This story doesnt really have a plot...well not yet anyways haha.bust i MUST warn you there IS some yaoi moments but if u dunt know what it is then,then you'll find out!Alois&Ciel.
1. The Letter

**The****Hell Within me**

**The Letter**

* * *

><p>The young earl sat at his desk, sipping his light tea while reading through his work from her majesty. As he went through all the letters, he found one that says letter for the young earl.<p>

He picked it up, staring down at the note. He looked for the sender's name, but nothing. He sighed and turned the envelope over and ripped the top of it off, taking the note out and unfolding the unknown sender's name.

_Ciel,_

_The Queen has invited you to London square for a small party to praise about the wars coming to an end. She would also like to inform that somebody else would be accompanying you and Elizabeth. They will help you find where we are, since we want no body to follow us or try to pull anything on the queen._

_It will be Tomorrow at 12 o'clock noon sharp._

_She hopes that you may attend._

_Sincerely,_

_Ashe_

Ciel set the letter down on his desk, pick up the tea cup and sipping from it.

"Who was the letter from my you lord?" the Black butler had asked his young Lord while cutting him a slice of cake.

"It was from her Majesty. She's wanting me to attend a small party in London Square." He grunted as the butler handed him the plate of lemon cake with berried on top and around the cakes boarder.

"My lord, you will be attending wont you?"

Ciel sat in his chair, swallowing the last bit of the cake and placing his fork down on the plate. He placed his elbows on his desk have his hands hold and he placed his chin on top of them.

"Yes. But what I want to know who's accompanying me."

"There's someone going to accompany you my lord?"

"Well… Ashe said in the letter that someone else will. He never said, but I'll meet whoever it is when they escort me to the queen." The butler picked up the plate and fork and placed it on the silver tray and turned back look down at his young lord.

"Sebastian. I would like for you not to come. And that's an order."

Sebastian placed his demon hand over his heart and went on one knee." Yes, my lord." He stood up and pushed the silver cart out of his studies.

Ciel, still sitting in his chair continued to think

_Who the devil else is accompanying me?_


	2. Accompanied

**The Hell Within Me**

**Accompanied**

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the carriage, looking out of his window and watched everyone that walked past his carriage. Tanaka, was driving the horse to London Square for the young earl to meet with her majesty.<p>

The carriage came to a sudden stop, and Tanaka opened the carriage door for the earl and let him out.

"Here we are young master…" Ciel walked out and thanked him. Tanaka closed the door and stepped up on the seat and drove the horses over to where they could be parked past a small café by a rose garden.

Ciel stood in town square look for the person who was going to accompany him and guide him. He walked around. Past the garden, and almost passed the maze in it, but he saw someone in the maze who looked familiar. He turned around his heel and walked in the maze following the person in maze. It looked like his fiancé Lady Elizabeth, but who the hell knows why she would go.

The girl stopped and turned around facing Ciel. She seemed to be a bit older and taller than him but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to find his guide, go to the small party and leave.

"Hello!" She chimed and sat on a bench that was in the maze.

"Hello. Do you know anything about the queen having a small party?" Ciel crossed his arms and walked over to her then sat next to her.

"As a matter of fact I do!" she stood up and pulled Ciel up by the arm, making him almost fall.

"That's great. I was told that I was going to have a guide to show me where the small get together was." Ciel stood up straight and fixed his shirt.

"Ah! Your Ciel Phantomhive aren't you!" She circled the boy with her hands behind her back. Her long blonde pigtails were swaying around as she circled him.

"Yes. And who might you be?" The girl stopped circling him and stood in front of him. She fixed her dress and walked closer to him which made Ciel move backwards.

"Its Ella." She said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you." Her light blue eyes almost white, flashed when he replied that.

"At least, no one's here to see me. Especially, with another girl. Elizabeth would surely be mad."

Ella looked at him confused.

"Who's this Elizabeth?" she grabbed his wrist making the earl jerk back.

"My fiancé."

"Ohhhhh!" Ella laughed. Ciel then paused for a minute and thought to himself _wait… I've heard this laugh somewhere….but who's was it?_

The two walked through the maze.

"Do you even know how to get out of here Ella?"

"Erm… Of course I do! I know where I'm going." Ciel typically face palmed himself.

_Useless_

* * *

><p>"Found it!" Ella stood in the middle of the maze. There was a huge gazebo and a small pond.<p>

"We made it in the middle of the maze. I wanted to get out of the maze…" Ciel seriously wanted to smack this girl upside the head but he couldn't.

"Now Ciel… Do you really love this Elizabeth girl?" Ella moved closer to him.

"Um. I mean we do fight but, I like her yes." Ella crossed her arms.

"So you like her, just not love her? That correct?"

"W-well…"

"I can see what you mean." She moved a lot more closer to him. Ciel was beginning to back away but was stopped by Ella's strong grip on his wrist.

she pulled the young earl closer into her. she looked at the eye patch the wrapped around one of his eyes.

"Why do you hide your eye?" she began to undo the eye patch, but Ciel stopped her.

"Specific reasons." She moved in closer and Ciel began to blush but failed at trying to hide his blushing.

She licked her lips then his ear. Ciel paused once more as she was licking his ear.

_What the fuck... she's acting like… oh HELL NO._

He pushed her away try to get the slobber off of his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL TRANCY?"

But all that His highness could do was laugh un controllably.

"God I can't believe you fell for that!" he was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

He pulled his wig off and fixed his real hair by running his fingers through his blonde hair and shook his hair with his hand.

"W-well, it was convincible!" Ciel hung his head in shame. He was a disgrace to the Phantomhive name.

He cursed under his breath. He said softly but Alois could hear him quiet well.

"And to think I was going to end up kissing you! With you making your damn way toward my lips."

Alois walked over to Ciel and circled him." So you wanted me to?"

"WHAT? HELL NO ITS JUST-" before he could finish his sentence, Trancy smashed his lips with Ciel's. Ciel tried to push the bastard away but Alois was using force on him.

He removed his lips from Ciel's and smiled.

"Sooo? Was it everything you expected Phantomhive?" he swayed back and forth from his heal to his toe.

Ciel just stood there. Feeling violated and almost fell to the ground. He brought his head up and gripped his hands.

* * *

><p>"SEBASTIAN. COME HERE AT ONCE. AND THIS IS AN ORDER!" Within 2 seconds, Sebastian came and stood behind his young master.<p>

"Yes my lord?" he was going to ask what happened but he put the pieces together when he saw Alois rocking back and forth heal to toe.

"My lord. Reasons why I should come."he picked up Ciel bridal style and was about to carry him out of the maze.

Ciel just looked at him with eyes that said _oh shut up._

As Ciel and Sebastian went out of the distance, Claude had come for his Highness to take him back to his mannor.

"What took you so long Claude!"

"I'm sorry your highness, but I was preparing your dinner." He picked up Alois and carried him back to the carriage.

"Fine." He grinned and went back to his normal 'relaxed' face of his.

"Young master, may I ask exactly what happened between you and Lord Trancy?"

"No. and this will never be brought back up. Do you understand Sebastian?" The demon set his lord down on the steps of the Phantomhive manor and kneeled down, leaving him to put his right hand over his heart and dangled his head down.

"Yes. My lord."


	3. His Highness and the Earl

**The Hell Within Me**

**His Highness and the Earl**

* * *

><p>The young Master sat in my office doing my work. Ciel had sipped his tea and ate cake that my butler has prepared for me. I knock came about my door, and I saw Mey-rin come in. she walked towards my desk and had her hands on her sides.<p>

"Young master! There's someone here you yes they are!" My maid had explained. She squealed within the conversation but, that's Mey-rin for ya.

"Mey-rin. Who is over?"

"U-uhh…..its-" and with no second to waist, the doors flew open and there stood his highness, lord Trancy in his doorway.

"Phantomhive!" he squealed and fast walked towards me. The clumsy maid had bowed to Alois and Ciel then left. Ciel sat at his desk, arms crossed and gave him a death glare.

"Now now Phantomhive, no need to give me a death glare!" he laughed and hopped on the earl's desk and crossed his legs.

Ciel had growled at him and stood. He walked around his desk and in front of Alois and turned on his heel and put his hands behind his back.

"What the devil are you doing here Trancy?" he said strongly.

"Well, Claude's out of town for a couple of days and there's no one else in my mansion to play with!" Alois crossed his arms and continued to sit on the earl's desk.

"So that gives you the right to stay here?"

Alois uncrossed his legs, and hopped down from the desk and giggled.

"Well Claude said I can! Besides! I wasn't going to pass an opportunity for me staying here for a day or two!"

Ciel sighed."Fine. and ONLY one night. Understood?" Ciel crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Alois's.

His highness nodded and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Phantomhive!" Ciel groaned and looked at Alois that was across the dinning table.<p>

"What."

"How's your butler? Sebastian wasn't it?"

"Yes. Now eat will ya." Ciel picked up his encrusted silver spoon and dipped it in his porcelain bowl and slurped his soup.

"Hey, Phantomhive!" Ciel looked up at him once more and groaned.

"What now?" The young earl had just finished his soup and laid back in his chair.

"When do you usually go to sleep hm?" Aloi sat up on his chair and put both of his elbows oon the table and laid his head on his hands.

"Why should I tell you, out of all people?"

"God Ciel. No need for the rudeness." Alois laid back in his chair. Sebastian had just came in and cleaned up the table and served dessert.

"Its Vanilla ice cream topped with blue berries and strawberries."

"Thank you Sebastian!" Alois cheered and stuffed his face with the ice cream. The young earl rolled his eyes and ate his ice cream.

It was almost 10 o'clock and Ciel was preparing for bed.

"My lord, will that be everything?" The butler was just undoing his bow from his eye patch that hid his contract with his butler that was held.

"Yes." Sebastian bowed and blew the candles out and walked out of the earl's room.

Alois was just finishing buttoning his last button on his night shirt. He pulled off his socks and flopped on his bed.

There was a knock at the door, and Sebastian had entered the room.

"Is there anything else I can get you Lord Trancy?"

"Nope. I'm good." Sebastian nodded and blew the candles out and left the room. Alois laid in his bed under the covers. He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>It was now 1 o'clock in the morning and it was pouring buckets of rain. Ciel had began to wake a bit. He sprung up in his bed and threw the covers off of his bed and walked towards his door. He was still asleep but the young earl didn't know. He walked down the long hall way and down the master stair case and through the front door. He walked out of the mansion with no shoes on and only a night shirt on.<p>

"Im here…" Ciel had walked towards the fountain and stood there. He was becoming drenched from the rain.

Alois had just awoken from the sound of footsteps from a little while ago. He sat up and got out bed and left his room. He looked up and down the halls and saw that Ciel's door was open so he walked towards it and looked inside. He noticed that he wasn't in his bed and sighed. He walked down the hall way and down the master stair case.

When he stepped off the last step, he saw the front door wide open. And in the distance, he saw Ciel out in the rain. Alois ran outside and stood on the porch and yelled for him so he could hear him over the rain and thunder.

"CIEL!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE DAMN RAIN?" Ciel turned and grinned at him then turned back around and looked up at the rain.

"Where are you… just hit me already…" Alois looked up at the rain falling and looked back at Ciel.

"Aw screw it." Alois ran outside and toward the young lord and shook him. Noticing that, that didn't do anything to him. He slapped Ciel across the face.

Ciel shook his head and looked at Alois.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALOIS. WHY THE HELL AM I OUT HERE?" Alois crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME OUT HERE ALL ON YOUR OWN. I JUST SAW THAT OU WEREN'T IN YOUR BED SO I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU."

"Mother of all things necessary… I was sleep walking…" Alois laughed a bit but Ciel slapped him.

"Don't you think we should go inside phantomhive?" Ciel rolled his eyes and stomped inside his mansion and Alois closed the door.

* * *

><p>The two were in the bathroom trying to dry themselves off with a towel that was in a cabinet under the sink.<p>

"Hey Phantomhive." Ciel groaned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Just wanted to say sorry for earlier today… it's just that you're so gullible so I HAD to do that."

"Oh shut up." Ciel dried his hair with his towel. Still having his eye covered with his hair.

Alois laughed and dried his arms off and legs.

"And… I guess I can try not to be so mad at you all the time…"

Alois nodded then laughed and Ciel smiled a bit. Alois gasped and looked at him.

"What?"

"You smiled! You freaking smiled!" Ciel turned around and blushed.

"No I didn't." The earl walked out of his bathroom and sat on his bed.

Alois grinned and dropped his towel and walked over to Ciel and sat next to him.

"Yes you did. Admit it."

"No Trancy. I didn't." Alois grinned and looked at Ciel.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to punish you then." Before Ciel could respond, Alois smashed his lips upon Ciels. He un Buttoned Ciel's night shirt and continued to kiss him. Ciel pushed Alois away, half of his shirt was falling off of his soulder.

"What… the…. Hell…"

"I'm punishing you. And I'm not done yet." Alois pinned Ciel on the bed and kissed. He unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and threw it off of the bed.

Moans escaped Ciel's mouth as Alois kissed his neck.

"A-alo~" he grunted and Alois kissed Ciel.

"Now I bet you know how to behave yourself. Huh Phantomhive?"

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, moans still escaping his mouth.

"There's no helping it…" and Ciel had lost control of himself.

Alois was in control of him now.


	4. The Night Before

**The Hell Within Me**

**The Night before**

* * *

><p>That morning, The earl was fast asleep in his bed. he turned on his side and felt someone in his bed next to him.<p>

"Trancy?" Alois was still asleep and didn't hear a word. Ciel laid back down, noticing it was 5 o'clock in the morning and fell back asleep.

_What happened last night?_

* * *

><p>"A-alois…" he moaned and was grabbing his hair and twisted it with his fingers.<p>

His highness kissed the earls chest and grinned. He kissed the earl on the lips once more and Alois opened his mouth, brining his tongue into the earls. The fought, but he let ciel win and he wiggled his tongue in Trancy's mouth.

"You're a really fucking good kisser Phantomhive." Ciel blushed and hid his face. Alois kissed his bare chest and moved down to his manhood. He began to play with it only making Ciel moan.

"D-don't stop…" Trancy played with his for only a few seconds more and inserted himself into him. Ciel moaned and grunted.

"F-faster…" Alois looked at him and stopped for a moment, only making Ciel want more.

"So you do want me?"

"Y-yes…." Alois grunted but stopped. His kissed the earl's neck once more and laid down next to him.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Ciel nodded then Alois fell asleep next to him. Ciel just looked up and his began to become heavy.

"Why… why did I let him do this…" his last words he spoke before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"That was some night huh?" Alois swung his feet back and forth while eating a his breakfeast, making Ciel just hide his face.<p>

"oh. Are you mad? Disturbed?" Alois was intrigued by the idea of all the possibilities.

"Shut up."Ciel shoved food in his mouth then stood and left the room.

"Cmon Phantomhive. Don't act like this!" he circled him as he sat at his desk reading letters for her majesty.

"Ciel!" he just continued to ignore him.

"Fine! Be that way!" his highness walked towards him and took off his eye patch.

"Give that back!" Ciel threw his letters on his desk and gripping his fists.

"You'll have to catch me first." Alois smirked and ran out of the room, having Ciel follow him.

Mey-rin was cleaning the staircase railings and noticed that her master was running and didn't have his eye patch.

"Mey-rin. Have you seen Alois?"

"Oh! Im sorry I haven't! I'll tell if I do yes I will!" The young earl nodded and continued to search for him.

* * *

><p>"ALOIS!" Ciel walked around the entire mansion, still seeing no sign of him.<p>

"Looking for this Phantomhive?" His highness sat on a chair, dangling the eye patch for teasing.

Ciel walked over towards him, reaching out to grab the eye patch but Alois moved his hand away from him, not letting him take it.

"ill give it to you."

"thank you alo-"

"IF YOU kiss ME." His highness smirked and crossed his arms, still holding the eye patch in his right hand.

"let's just get this over with." Ciel walked towards Alois and smashed his lips onto his. He began to play with his tongue and did Alois. Alois began to pull away, but Ciel resisted.

"You can have it back now you know." Ciel smirked and pinned him to the couch in the other guest room he had on the west side of his mansion.

"Not yet…" Alois smirked and Ciel kissed him more passionately than before.

He ran his hand under Alois's shirt and kissed his neck.

Alois pushed Ciel off of him having them both sit next to each other.

"here." Alois handed Ciel his eye patch back.

"Sorry about that…" Ciel blushed violently and twiddled with his ring.

"Its fine. At least I know you will do what we did last night again." His highness smirked once more and stood, heading for the door. Ciel sat there with wide eyes as Alois left the room.

"What the hell… did I just do."


End file.
